The Heart's Shadow
by TheBeeKing
Summary: Being a mercenary for hire that cleans the streets of Elmore can get tiresome. Now add high-school, family, and friends into the equation. Original "Shadow Cat" by Shadow12.
1. Prologue

12:26 PM Saturday, Oct 14th 2007

Calm. Peace. Tranquility. These three words could easily describe the day the Watterson family was having. It had been sometime since Nicole and Richard took Anais, Gumball, and Darwin to the park. Nicole watched her first born son. She was happy for him. He retained her looks, but kept her husband's attitude towards life. She studied darwin for a second. She knew he wasn't hers, but that didn't stop her from giving him the love of a mother. The adopted brother was a part of the family, and he was viewed as a blood relative to the parents. Nicole finally looked down at the stroller that held her most recent child, Anais. She felt something different towards the little girl. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this was her daughter as opposed to being another boy in the family. In Nicole's mind this was her ideal way to live life. Her family was all she needed. She would go to great lengths to make sure her children were taken care of. For her this was the responsibility of a mother.

* * *

1:40 PM Saturday, Oct 14th 2007

BANG! A loud gunshot could be heard on the opposite side of the park from the Watterson family. Nicole's ears directed towards the loud noise.

"Richard, did you hear that?" she asked the pink rabbit.

"What was that, dear?" Richard responded while playing with Anais in the stroller. His ears weren't as sensitive to noise like his wifes.

"I heard a gunshot" she quickly explained to her husband, "We need to find somewhere safe. Go and grab Gumball and Darwin." She pointed to her the jungle gym where the kids were playing.

Richard quickly got to his feet. Nicole was surprised, but she then saw the determination in his eyes. That was the determination of a man that was ready to protect his family. The usually slow rabbit quickly set off to the jungle gym in order to locate the children. 'I can see Gumball, but where was Darwin' He thought

Upon arrival to the jungle gym he ran to gumball's huddled form. He picked him up and start whispering to his son. "Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" Richard whispered softly.

"S-s-some men c-came and took D-d-darwin awa-ay" gumball responded through tears. He hid his face into his father's shirt. "I w-want my b-bruver back-k" Gumball said while muffling his speech into Richard's shirt. Richard soothed gumball while quickly running back to the bench where Nicole was. She was gone, and so was Anais. He started to get paranoid, until he heard a whistle that emanated from the bathroom a couple yards from him. He looked over and saw that Nicole poked her head out. She quickly gestured for him to bring her son to him fast. He obliged and made a break for it to the bathroom.

"Where is Darwin?" Nicole asked Richard while inspecting gumball for any injuries.

"Some men took him, possible for leverage" Richard responded in a quiet but angry voice to his wife. "I am going back out there to find him." \

"I can't let you do that Richard." Nicole declared to her husband. He looked confused, so she started explaining, "I am faster than you, I will go and search for him. You stay here and protect the kids." She gave him a kiss and left before he could object.

Just as Nicole left another gunshot could be heard and the sound of a body falling to the ground could be heard just outside of the bathroom doors. Fearing the worst Richard told Gumball to say next to his sister. He quickly opened the door to see his wife's lifeless body on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. He felt like he was about to throw up his lunch until, he heard another gunshot. He felt a searing pain in his right knee as he fell to the ground. He looked up to man that was the source of all of this pain and suffering. A red bulldog with a pistol was standing over him grinning. He didn't say anything as he shot Richard in the head."

He started walking away until he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like light sobbing. He grinned. 'One more kill should please the boss' he thought to himself as he kicked open the bathroom door. He walked over to the stalls and started kicking them open one by one. Gumball could hear him slowly approaching the middle stall that Anais and him were sharing. She started getting antsy as she heard louder and louder noises get closer to their stall. Gumball braced himself for the moment the killer found them. He had two choices. Fight to protect the last of his family or Let them both die. This was the decision that was hoisted onto the five year old cat. A decision that most men wouldn't make in their life was now being asked of a child. He made his choice and braced himself. As the stall door got kicked open, He pounced on to the killer and quickly bit his wrist. Gumball tasted blood. He heard a heavy drop and saw from the corner of his eye that the gun was on the floor. He was thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the stalls. The bulldog looked at his wrist to assess the damage that Gumballs had done.

"You fucking brat. I am going to enjoy watching you die." He stated as he made a mad dash to Gumball. Gumball, with his cat reflexes and small stature darted past the bulldog. He got to the gun and pointed it at the killer and quickly pulled the trigger while looking away. BANG! The cry of Anais was the only sound in the bathroom. Gumball then heard coughing coming from the direction he shot, he had hit the man. "Huff, lucky shot brat. Huff."

Gumball was mortified at what he done. He threw the gun as far away from him and the bulldog as he could. He then directed his attention to the bulldog that was slowly bleeding out.

Gumball watched as the bulldogs breaths started to shorten and he stopped making noises. Gumball shakily went over to the stroller to check on his little sister. She was still crying. He tried his hardest to soothe her, but he couldn't. It was for the best, because her crying alerted the police that survivors were in the park bathroom.

* * *

10:36 pm Saturday, Oct 14th, 2007

I am sorry for your loss . The Sheriff told Joanna Watterson. An elderly pink rabbit. She was devastated by the news of the three losses of her family. She was relieved that at least two of them made it out. She thanked the police for bringing her grandchildren to her safely, and shut the door. She heard a muffled noise coming from upstairs. She made her way up the stairs and heard the noise coming from the room gumball was in. She put her ear against the door and listened.

"Mom, Dad, Darwin. I hope you guys are safe up there. I hope the man I killed is getting what he deserved. I was scared at first when I first shot him. I then became more calmer when I realized he couldn't hurt Anais" He said while looking out the window and up at the stars. "It's just me, Anais, and granny Jojo now. I don't want to lose them like I lost you guys." Tears started strolling down his face, but he wiped them away and hardened his gaze. He looked back up to the stars, and made a vow. "I promise I won't lose the family I have left. I will find a way to make sure Anais and Granny Jojo are safe." He gave a long sigh and looked longingly at the stars. He stayed like that for a few seconds and quickly set off to bed with his thoughts. He was gonna make sure the ones he cares for will stay safe.

Gumball couldn't see it but, Joanna was smiling at the vow her grandson made. 'It might be tough young one, but I think I can help you with your dream' She thought to herself as she made her way to her room for the night.


	2. A Somewhat Silent Mission

**10 years, 2 months, and 20 days later**

* * *

**3:00 AM January 2nd 2018**

The snowfall softly blanketed everything that wasn't covered in Elmore. The city grew in the ten years since we last saw it. A bag full of new business sprouted. The city got big enough that a few schools had to be added to the district. An influx of people started to migrate to the once fairly small town. However, with a huge swathe of growth comes a few costs. One cost is an increase in crime, organized crime to be more precise.

This brings us to the current situation of a young man. The black cargo shirt and cargo pants he wears helps him blend into darkness. He has a dagger and silenced pistol attached to the utility belt that is wrapped around his waist. Accompanying the gear that he is wearing is a special mask that hides everything on his face but his green eyes. However, there are small bumps at the top for ears to be inserted into.

This young man is none other than the infamous Shadow Cat. To some the Shadow Cat is a godsend, to others, like the organized crime bosses, he is a painful reminder that they are unable to control this city with an iron fist. He has a warrant out for his arrest. The reason is for interfering with official police affairs. This doesn't deter him though as he is dead set on to complete the mission for tonight.

Shadow Cat quietly sighed to himself, "sheesh. I need to invest into some light stealth shoes. I don't think I can do another job barefoot." He looked at his feet that were standing in the cold snow. They were slightly getting covered by the snowfall that managed to fall into the alleyway he was crouched in. He resumed his watch at the warehouse that was about forty feet away from him. He saw another unmarked black car drive into view. "Can't they drive anything other than the obvious shady car?" he whispered to himself. "Whatever, that's the last of them time to get this show on the road" he said as he made his way to the roof of the warehouse that the car was parked near.

A leopard in a zebra print suit with a cigar stepped outside of the car, and he slowly made his way towards the warehouse with a suitcase in hand. Before entering he ordered one of his guards to keep watch outside. Inside awaited a shark with water sacks on his neck gills. He was dressed in a dark blue suit. He was accompanied by five bodyguards that each had an SMG.

"Were you followed?" the shark asked the leopard.

"No, I wasn't followed" The leopard responded sounding slightly annoyed that he would think such a thing. "Why the hell would I want to be followed with that masked freak out their hunting us?" he spat at the shark.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to be followed, dumbass. I want to know if you were being followed" the shark responded rather calmly.

The leopard started to calm down and quickly shook off his anger. "My bad, my emotions get the better of me sometimes. Anyways onto our dealings." The leopard held out his suitcase. "The formula you asked for is in here." He looked around confused "Where the hell is your side of the bargain?" Just then the shark snapped his fingers, and a man with a crate came out of the shadows.

"Here is my agreed payment" with another snap the lackey used a crowbar to open up the crate revealing that it was filled with money and SMGs. The leopard took a look at it and nodded in affirmation.

Before he could speak the lights in the warehouse went dark. After a few moments of confusion a body could be heard falling to the ground outside. After hearing that the shark snapped his fingers again and the five guards laid waste to the leopard and his guard. The shark sighed "Damn newbies. It really isn't hard to stay inconspicuous in the middle of the fucking night" He bent down and grabbed the suitcase from the leopards hands. "Oh well guess I get to keep my guns and money" He chuckled to himself and quickly got up and went to address his men. "Ok men, Let's get the hell outta here before that shadowed frea….." as he turned his head he barely saw his five guards on the ground with gashes in each of their jugulars. He looked up from the men to see the one responsible.

Shadow cat breathed out slowly mist coming from his masked face. "You do know you killed the leopard for no reason." He told the shark. "I mean he wasn't followed. You were the one I followed, and I waited outside for a fucking hour waiting for his slow ass to show up." He pinched the bridge of his nose. After that he looked up and saw that the shark was trying to make a break for it. "HEY IT'S RUDE TO RUN AWAY WHEN SOMEONE'S TRYING TO MAKE CONVERSATION!" Shadow cat yelled at the running shark. He took aim at the runner, who managed to get close to the door, with his silenced pistol. "Why do they always run in a straight line?" he said softly to himself as he shot. The shark collapsed as he was about to open the door. There was a bullet in the back of his skull.

"Well that was easy." Shadow Cat said to himself as he made his way towards the warehouse door. Once he opened it he could hear groaning coming from the man he knocked out. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" Shadow Cat singsonged to the guard.

"huh? the fuck happened?" He shook his head and saw the Shadow Cat staring down at him. He quickly went to reach for his gun, but it wasn't in the holster. He turned back to the mercenary and gulped.

Shadow Cat spoke up. "I am gonna let you go. Take this as a chance to better yourself, bub. I only leave one survivor on my missions. Spread the word. Shadow Cat is still watching." With that he quickly jump-climbed the roof and vanished into the night.

Laughter could be heard as the man slowly got to his feet. He looked around to get his bearings and made a hasty retreat lest the Shadow Cat take back his promise. He shivered at the unnerving laughter that was coming from the direction Shadow Cat ran.


	3. The Day After

**_A/N:_** OK, So before you read chapter 2. I would like to take a bit of your time. First off, This will be the first time Tina and Carrie will be featured into this story *applause*. That being said, I can go either way with their character development. That being said, I would like it if you guys would leave a review telling me whether you want this story to go into a harem/crime/romance type of story, **OR** if you want to see gumball get into a single relationship with someone. I can write both, but I will only write one. I just want some feedback from you guys. I will open up a poll on my profile page. I recommend that you vote before reading this chapter, so you don't accidentally forget about it. Thanks! Enjoy Chapter two.

* * *

**4:47 AM January 2nd, 2018**

Shadow Cat was silently running across the rooftops of Elmore. His work would be found later in the afternoon by the police after his associates would send an anonymous tip. He smiled underneath his masked as he approached a suburb that was all too familiar to the masked vigilante. He slowed down his movements as to not alert any of the neighbors that would be sleeping now. He saw his destination. A pretty bland two story yellow house with a blue roof. The chimney of the house was slowly releasing it's smoke into the night sky. He quickly made his way to the backyard of the house he learned to call home.

He assessed his surroundings to make sure nobody was outside to him. When he was sure that he was alone, he quickly took out a key and opened up the backdoor. Once inside he gave a sigh as the warmth of the house quickly blanketed over his person. "Thank god. I don't think my paws could have taken another step in that snow" he said to himself while taking off his mask.

The blue hair of a familiar cat person could be seen as soon as the mask was fully off. It was none other than a teenage Gumball Watterson. He stuffed his mask into one of the back pockets of his pants. Looking around he found a plate that had a note on it. 'Eat up, kiddo - Grandma Joanna' He gave a soft smile as he uncovered the plate to find a hefty helping of the meatloaf that was for dinner. Technically his breakfast, but he didn't mind as he got himself a fork and started eating in silence. He was about to be done with it when he heard shuffling coming from upstairs. He turned his attention to the stairs to see his little sister Anais come down with a sad frown adorning her face.

"Hey sis. Why the long face?" Gumball questioned while he turned his attention back to his meal.

"I had a nightmare. And I heard you shuffling to find a fork while I was walking to you your room" The eleven year old bunny girl replied in a tired voice. "Did you finish the job already?" she asked studying his relaxed state.

"Yea, I finished it." He replied sounding a bit agitated. "I thought you said it was going to be a big bust" he said looking at her again with a raised eyebrow. He started to explain the rundown of what happened to her. "I was going in expecting there to be at least twenty guys, But lo and behold when I get there the first dude had five guys with him. The second dude barely added anything with his two bodyguards..." He stated with a huff. He looked at his sister again before she could speak up. "We charged our client the same price we use for a small army, yet I only have to merc six guys" He silently said that last part more to himself than to her.

The young girl thought for second. "Granny knew you wouldn't have agreed to the job if you knew how many people were really going to be there. We had to lie to you. Plus, We didn't want to charge the client our normal prices. He insisted that he pay more for our services." she said with finality looking up at her older cat brother. Then she thought over what he said.

"Wait. What happened to three of them?"

"The man with five bodyguards killed him and one of the guards before I could get to them." he said with irritation in his voice. "And I knocked out the last one outside. After he woke up, I told him I would let him live, so he could spread the word." Gumball paused and looked back at his sister "In truth, he was young. Way too young to be apart of that crowd. I told him to think over his actions, and that he should take my charity as a way to better his life."

Anais looked at her older brother. He sure had a weird way of dealing with these criminals, but she wouldn't ever bring it up to him. He had the results to prove that he was capable of taking out the trash when necessary. She trusted his judgment. Gumball got up to rinse his plate and to place it in the dishwasher. He looked over his shoulder and told his sister. "Head on up to bed. I will be there shortly to." he paused to give a big yawn. "Also I might sleep in tomorrow. I need to reset my sleep schedule for school next week. When you see Granny, can you tell her no more jobs for the rest of the week?" He asked the young pink haired bunny.

Anais nodded "Sure thing, Gumball." She said as she started walking back upstairs to his room. Gumball finished up with the two dirty dishes and made his way to his room. He told anais to look at the wall while he changed into his sleep wear, but she was already fast asleep facing the wall. He took off his cargo gear and stuffed it into a box in his closet. He locked the box and adorned a casual black muscle t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest. He also put on a pair of grey jogging pants as he made his way to his bed that was being used by his sister. He tucked her into the blankets. Once done he gently laid atop the blankets. He stared at the ceiling for a while with his thoughts to keep him company for a while until the sweet comfort of sleep took over.

**9:19 AM January 2nd, 2018**

Anais awoke to the sound of Gumball's bear like snores. How anyone could possibly make that noise and have a decent sleep was beyond her, but she tried her best to ignore. After about five minutes of the unbearable noise, she gave up. The young pink haired bunny girl crawled out from under the covers. She hopped over Gumball's sleeping onto the carpeted floor. She looked over to her older brother and smiled, before exiting the room.

As Anais made her way to the bathroom, she could make out the faint smell of breakfast being made. Her nose wasn't as good as Gumball's, but she could make out the scent of carrot pancakes being made by her grandma. She quickened her pace to the bathroom, so she could finish cleaning up fast to get to the delicious breakfast that would await her.

Once she got to the bathroom, she started up the shower. While she was fiddling with the faucets the voice of an elderly woman spoke up behind her.

"Good morning, Anais" Joanna said to her youngest grandchild.

Anais responded in turn " Good morning, granny. How are you this morning" She asked while testing the water to see if it was at her desired temperature.

"As good as this body will let me" The elder bunny joked to her granddaughter. She continued, "I went to wake you up, but I saw you weren't in your bed. Did you sleep in Gumball's bed again?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I did. I had a nightmare last night, and as I was walking to his room, he came home from the job." she explained to the elder bunny. "We talked for a bit while he was eating. He complained about the job a tiny bit, and then I went to bed after he was done."

The shower was at the perfect temperature for Anais. She spoke up to her grandmother. "Let's talk more about this after my shower, Granny"

Joanna nodded and smiled as she made her way back downstairs into the kitchen. She heard the bathroom door shut as her foot hit the last step of the staircase.

Thirty minutes passed. Anais finished her shower and got dressed in a light blue sweater with white pants. Joanna served herself and left two plates and forks for her grandchildren to serve themselves. She started to eat the carrot pancakes that she made.

Anais walked in and headed for the counter.

"So what was it that Gumball complained about last night?" Joanna inquired as the young bunny started to serve herself.

Anais momentarily paused serving herself to think something over. After a quick second she decided it best to tell her grandmother Gumball's request.

"Well, to start it off, Gumball asked if you would turn down any requests for Shadow Cat that you get. He told me that he wanted to reset his sleep schedule for school next week." Anais explained as she made her way to the table with a full plate. She continued "Secondly, He didn't appreciate the little lie we told him about the job."

Joanna gave a soft chuckle as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked at the young bunny that sat across from her. "I take it you already explained what happened to him?" she guessed.

"Yep." was all Anais said before she started digging in.

Joanna sighed as she looked out the window. She started thinking over the past two weeks. Gumball really put in overtime with the request during christmas break. She recalled that the only day he had off was Christmas day itself. Even then he was still prepping for his job the next day.

Joanna decided to bring this to the young bunny's attention "I will do one better for his request him…" she addressed Anais "I will only accept jobs for days that he doesn't have school. However, I will have to talk more about this with him to flesh out a good schedule to deal with anything that can't wait for a weekend."

Anais smiled at her grandma. She thought it over and was happy that her brother would be able to have some more free time. She had plans that she could never act on due to him being so tired all the time.

After a few more minutes of talking shop. They finished their meals in silence. They asked each other about the plans they had today. Anais told her grandmother that she was going to be hanging out with her friend, Taba. Joanna decided to go do some early shopping,

**1:52 PM January 2nd, 2018**

Gumball woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the hardwood of his nightstand. He let out a big yawn, and he checked to see who was blowing him up. He gave a knowing smile the moment his eyes landed on the name of the messenger. It was Tina Rex. with a bunch of spam. He looked at the latest message she sent him and responded.

Tina: Hey CAT WAKE THE FUCK UP

Gumball: Jeez can't I sleep in once in my life

Tina: BITCH please We have barely hung out during break. Im starting to think you are trying to dodge us or some shit

Gumball: Now, I will neither deny or accept that accusation :). Plus I wanted to spend some time with my family for christmas.

Tina: I hate you. Anyways Ghostie and me were wondering. Do you want to hang out and catch a movie sometime tomorrow?

Gumball: I think I can take some time out of my busy schedule to hang out with you two.

Tina: You better find the time, Kitty. Or else you will have to deal with ghostie and mine's wrath.

Gumball: LOL. But I gotchu chief. Let's meet up around 12:00 PM tomorrow at the Yutrocourt Mall.

Tina: It's a date then. Don't be late cheshire.

With that out of the way, Gumball put down his phone and began his day relaxation.

_**A/N:**_ Don't forget to vote on the poll. It is only going to be open until I post the next chapter.


	4. Bear With It

**9:12 AM January 3rd, 2018**

Gumball just got home from his morning jog. He had the whole day yesterday to laze about, but he knows he can't do that everyday. He has to keep this body in peak physical condition. He thought to what his grandmother told him last night. He was beyond grateful to have weekdays off during school. She did bring it to his attention that if there was an extremely prudent mission that needed to be completed then he would have to complete it. He didn't really mind that.

Gumball's mind drifted from his talk with his grandmother to the texts he got from Tina yesterday. He couldn't wait to hang out with her and Carrie today. It had been about two weeks since they properly took the time to hang out. His job usually would cut into his time with them due to his fatigue.

Looking at the clock on the wall gumball saw that it was nearing a quarter after nine. He started planning the day and all the activities he would like to do at the mall today. As he thought it over he made his way to the bathroom, so that he could wash up.

**9:45 AM January 3rd, 2018**

Gumball walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His body was still slightly damp. A result of his laziness to dry himself completely. As he made his way to his room, he could hear his grandmother and Anais chatting downstairs about something.

Quickening his pace to his room, he shut the bedroom door and threw on a brown muscle shirt with a baggy neon green hoodie over it. It had Korean symbols(먹다. 자다. 반복.) imprinted on the back that translated to eat sleep repeat. He threw on a pair of light blue loose fitting jeans. Contempt with what he was wearing gumball grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way downstairs. Where his sister and grandmother were still at the table talking.

He apparently walked into them talking about, some reality cooking show that they both recently got into.

"Did you see the look on Jermion's face when Yasmar was sent in as the judge." Joanna laughed "He knew his goose was cooked." This elicited a laugh from the young pink bunny as well.

They both calmed down as they realized Gumball walked in. Joanna spoke up again "Good morning, Gummy" she teased.

"Goodmorning Gumball" Anais followed.

"G'morning granny. G'morning sis" Gumball replied making his way to the cabinet. He took out a glass and filled it with water at the sink. He went back to the table to chat for a bit with the two.

"So Granny I forgot to ask you last night, but could you add stealth shoes to my gear. I don't think my feet could handle another night in that snow." He asked while flexing his toes.

"About time you started taking more care of your feet." she replied with a teasing tone.

"Yea yea, I know" He replied looking down at his feet. At least he didn't get frostbite.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Anais spoke up, "So what is everyone's plans for today?" she asked looking back and forth between the two.

"I am going to finish up the last of the shopping for Gumball's equipment and try to find one contract the Saturday after school starts." Granny directed towards Gumball. Raising her eyebrows to see if he was ok with her plan.

"Fine by me. I just wanted to be able to take this week before school off." He replied nonchalantly. He started leaning back in his chair and answered anais' question "I am gonna head out to the Yutrocourt mall to hang with Tina and Carrie. What about you, sis? Got any plans? Or do you want to hang out with your awesome brother today?" Gumball offered the pink haired girl, while he was trying to balance on two chair feet.

"Sure, I was going to meet up with Taba to hang at the mall anyways." Anais responded watching him questioningly "What time were you going to head out?"

"Prolly right now" He told her while slamming down his chair feet with a loud thwomp. He got a glare from his grandmother, and he sheepishly got out to gently push the chair in. He started heading towards the door.

Joanna spoke up before Anais could say anything "Oh yea. Sweetie could you pick up the payment for the job. I will send you the address later this afternoon when the client is ready."

"Sure thing, Granny" Gumball responded as he put on his boots.

Anais then spoke up as Gumball walked back to his family " Taba and I will meet you at the mall."

"See ya, be safe, and text me when you get there" He responded with a big smile and a tussle of her pink hair.

Gumball walked over to his grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked back to the front door. He waved them goodbye as he set off towards the mall to meet up with Tina and Carrie.

Anais watched him leave as she was fixing up her hair. She looked back towards her grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I better head off to meet up with Taba, See you tonight Granny" Anais told her grandmother.

Anais walked over to the front door to put on her winter boots. She waved goodbye and left the house.

Granny smiled as the door closed. She was proud of her grandchildren. She hoped their parents could see them now. She finished up her coffee and went up stairs to start her own day.

**10:36 AM January 3rd, 2018**

Anais was walking down a street that was about a mile away from her neighborhood. The dogs would always seem to be barking every time she walked down the cracked sidewalk. She turned right on an intersection and two houses down, there was a bat girl sitting on the steps of a withered house.

"Hey Taba!" Anais shouted to her bat friend as she walked down the pathway to the house.

"Hey, Anais" The bat girl replied rather lethargically. She covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to suppress a big yawn.

"Why are you out here so early?" Anais asked her friend knowing fully well why the bat girl would wait outside.

"N-no reason!" Taba said getting caught off guard with the question. She looked away bashfully from her pink friend.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone would it?" she asked her friend with a shit-eating grin.

"S-Shut up!" Taba said rather loudly with her blush growing deeper in a red hue.

Anais started laughing at the expense of her friend. This started the already blushing Taba to sink drag her hoodie over her head and pulling the strings so her face would be concealed. She gave a loud groan.

Anais quickly apologized and changed the topic. "Sorry I just had to point out something you normally don't do when we hang out." She explained, "But come on, It is nothing to be embarrassed about" she said trying to comfort her friends insecurities.

Taba took off her hood and looked her friend in the eyes. She sighed

"I know. I know" she said regaining her usual lethargic way of speaking.

Anais put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, wanna fly us to the mall? It would give us a head start on them. And we can maximize your time with gumball" Anais offered her bat friend. She hated flying, but she could bear with it if it meant her friend could be happy.

"Sure, let me get the harness." She told her rabbit friend before heading into the house to get it.

Once she got back outside, she strapped Anais into the harness and connected it to her waist. The harness was for safety if her grip on the bunny rabbit ever failed. She stretched the bat wings on her back to get them ready for the flight. Happy with the state of her wings, Taba grabbed Anais by the waist.

"Hold on tight" Taba ordered as anais grabbed the bat girls forearms. Once they were airborne and Taba was stable, she started flying towards downtown to the Yutrocourt Mall with shaking Anais in her hands. She tightened her grip to comfort her friend for the journey.

11:20 AM January 3rd, 2018

Gumball was currently jamming to his music on his way to the mall. He had his airpods in, and he was walking and singing to the rhythm of "Bad Day" By Daniel Powter. He made a right down a shady alley that served as a shortcut to the mall.

He was in the middle of the chorus, when he heard a faint scream in his music. Taking off his airpods he listened again for a minute.

"Get off me!"

There it was a faint voice that sounded distressed. Gumball looked up at the worn down buildings in the alley and saw that a light was on in one of the windows. He looked around for anything that conceal his face, but he couldn't find anything. He gave a sigh and muttered something incomprehensible.

With his trained agility, Gumball started to ascend the wall of the worn down building. He gracefully made his way onto the fire escape, and started to stealthily ascend it. Once he got to the edge of the illuminated window ,he began listening to the ongoing conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to get violent" said a voice that sounded like it really didn't care.

"I don't care if you are sorry or not, I refuse to do this shit anymore" said another voice much more feminine.

"I can't let you leave, what message do you think you'll be sending to the others?" asked the male voice.

"Why the hell should I care? I have a damn baby on the way, and I need a change of pace" the feminine voice stated in an irritated tone

"So that's what this shit is about" the male voice mumbled "So if that baby was gone then you could still work for me right?" the male voice asked.

"Don't even think about it! STAY BACK" the feminine voice started screaming again.

"JUST LET THIS HAPPEN, BITCH" the male voice tried to command

At this point Gumball was able to piece together the scenario. He was disgusted at both parties to say the least, but he respected that the feminine voice was looking out for the unborn child. He mentally steeled himself for what he was about to do.

KREEESH! The window to the room was kicked, and the shattered glass flew inside the room. Gumball quickly ran up to the woman, and jabbed her Brachial Plexus. She before she could turn around to see who struck her she fainted. Gumball caught her as she fell into his arms.

"What the fuck did you do to my ho?" The male voice spoke up. Gumball got a good look at the scumbag that was just threatening to take a life of an unborn child. He set her down on the ground. He stood up to look at the pimp. He was a deer buck, with two antlers adorned on his head. Gumball gave him a crooked smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at kid? You think this is funny? Coming in and damaging my property like this" the buck said getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Fuck this" The buck said before he pulled out a pistol. "I don't like kids, that put their noses were they shouldn't be"

As he pulled the trigger gumball zig-zagged his way to the buck, immediately grabbing his arm and jamming his fingers as hard as he could into his Ulnar nerve. The gun dropped to the floor, and Gumball kicked it away from the fight.

"Why use a gun on a kid?" Gumball asked the buck

"You're making a big mistake, you little shit" the pimp said to gumball as he massaged his forearm. The buck took up the bear fighting stance. Gumball eyed the stance and positioned himself into the tiger stance.

"I've never seen that stance before, what's it called?" Gumball asked him intrigued by the unorthodox way he was standing. The buck had his body weight shifted forwards, while his legs were widely spaced apart. The left hand looked to be almost touching the ground.

"Doesn't matter" was all the buck said before he charged and slammed his body weight into gumball knocking him over. Gumball couldn't believe it. Somebody had actually landed a hit on him. He deftly rolled to the right as the buck's fist came crashing down. It slammed into the floorboards and shattered wood flew from the impact zone. Wide-eyed, gumball quickly took up the turtle stance. He braced for the impact again.

THUD. He held his stance, but was pushed back into the wall. A sharp exhale left his body as his back slammed against the hard surface. He fell to his knees breathing hevily. He looked at his hands and found that they were shaking. Looking back up, the buck grabbed his face, and he threw him against the wall against the wall leaving a dark red stain on the white surface.

"I told you, you were making a mistake kid" The buck taunted as he was preparing to give gumball the last punch.

As he was winding up, Gumball slammed his foot into the buck's knee. The buck faltered and his grip on Gumball eased. Gumball took advantage and pushed him back, causing him to fall on his rear. He swiftly ran up, and he kicked him in the face, causing him to fall again on his back. Gumball immediately sent down a fist to slam into the throat of the buck, but it was stopped by his hand. Struggling with the strength of the criminal, Gumball took his left hand and sent two hard jabs into the opposing arm of the buck in it's Ulnar and Radial nerves. The hand fell limp on the floor as Gumball once again, attempted to slam his fist into the throat of the buck. This time was a success.

Gumball watched the eyes of the buck as the life slowly drained from them. Once dead, he got up exhausted and bloody. He looked over to the woman who was still knocked out. He limped over to her, and he grabbed her purse. He started sifting through it to find her phone. As soon as he found it he started dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the first responder on the other end

"There's a dead guy here. Track this phone." Gumball said in a gruff disguised voice. He set the phone and purse down next to the woman, and he left the scene through the broken window, and hopped down into the alleyway. As soon as he rose from his landing, a sharp pain ran up his left leg. He balanced himself onto the building. He examined the leg and sighed. He started limping in a direction.

"Hospital. Then Mall" Gumball whispered to himself.

**A/N**

I honestly thought that I put this in before I went away for Thanksgiving Break. I won't be able to work on the main story for a week due to finals coming up. Sorry for the inconvenience. On a better note, The harem will be a thing, and next two-three chapters will be optional dossier chapters that explain some character information with the reader.


	5. Dossier: Gumball Watterson

**Name**

Zachary "Gumball" Watterson

**Aliases**

Shadow Cat, Cat of Death, Death's Dancer, Gee, Gummypus

**Date Of Birth**

02/20/2003

**Sex**

Male

**Appearance**

Gumball Watterson is a blue haired human/cat hybrid with a very light tan skin tone and a blue tail. His current weight is 55.0 kg and his current height is 165 cm. He is seen most of the time wearing a neon green hoodie and normally a pair of blue jeans. However, once night falls on the city, he adorns the Shadow Cat outfit. It consists of a full head mask that hides his whole face save for his eyes. He always wears a light bulletproof vest that is covered by a black military jacket. He has two types of pants for what ever operation he will be conducting. One pair is semi-tight fitting cargo jeans to help with stealth, the other pair are loose fitting black cargo pants to aid in more of a siege tactic. He is looking into getting a pair of stealth shoes, but he does have combat boots that hold a dagger on each foot. His last two pieces of apparel would be his handy black gloves that have tiny retractable razor claws on them and a black tail guard to hide the color of his tail.

**Skillset**

Gumball was trained in multiple fighting styles from various instructors, but he chose to perfect one that was suited for his stature. Since he is a short and quick feline, Gumball chose to master Kyusho Jitsu, also known as pressure point fighting. This aids him in taking down an enemy twice his size. While he finds guns as a dull way to work with he understood the usefulness of such a weapons, so his time was devoted to using various types of snipers and pistols. What gumball lacks in traditional knowledge he makes up for with tactical knowledge. He is able to devise attack routes and escape routes on the go. Stealth is a given skill for a mercenary that works in the shadows.

**Family**

Nicole Watterson (Deceased Mother)

Richard Watterson (Deceased Father)

Anais Watterson (Sister)

Joanna Watterson (Grandmother)

Taba Gem (Honorary Sister)

**Close Friends**

Tina Rex (Best Friend)

Carrie Krueger (Best Friend)

**Backstory**

After the unfortunate death of his parents and adoptive brother in his early years of life. The young blue cat adorned a grim outlook on life. Something inside him shattered, and that marked the start of new Gumball Watterson. A few months after the incident, he demanded to be enrolled into a strict regiment of back breaking and bone crushing drills that only the strongest elites of each military branch were able to pass. From the generic routine of carrying two buckets of water on a stick up a mountain prone to rock slides, to having to perform normal tasks with weighted clothing. To say he endured would be an understatement. He didn't just endure, his instructors noted that he always strives for perfection of any task he was given. He graduated from his official training the first two years, and He became a fully fledged mercenary. That didn't stop him from learning more about the art. During his outings on the field, when he adorns the mask of the Shadow Cat, He takes mental notes of everything. In the underground world, the few survivors that had the unlucky experience of seeing him in action, recall the details of the very bloody and gory chaos that he leaves behind. Fearing that he wouldn't be lenient the next time they meet, most survivors of the Shadow Cat's encounters have left the criminal underground. Refusing to ever be apart of it lest the meet him again. It isn't all just about stopping bad guys for gumball though. Characteristics and traits from his parents more notably his father Richard show through the teenager as he ages. It can be noted frequently from his friends and family that he seems to be donning more of a lax way of living. He still trains and learns new techniques on his scheduled days, but more often his down time is spent being a lazy teenager. His two family members and inner circle of friends just chalked it up to puberty. It is still baffling for those that are close to the young mercenary.


	6. Dossier: Anais Watterson

**Name**

Anais Charlotte Watterson

**Aliases**

Ana

**Date Of Birth**

01/30/2005

**Sex**

Female

**Appearance**

A young human girl that has a very light pink skin tone that is accompanied by pink hair, pink floppy rabbit ears, and a puffy white tail. She is usually seen wearing light pink clothing on most days, but lately she has been a bit expressive in the way she dresses. The young rabbit girl weighs 44.3 kg and her height was last measured at 140.3 cm. on the rare occasion that she needs to help with a Shadow Cat mission, she can be seen with a wireless headset for communication with her brother.

**Skillset**

Due to her abnormally small weight and height, Anais is unable to be as physically active as her older brother. It was at the age of seven that Joanna found what her gift was. Computers. She enrolled Anais into summer schools that taught young children the intricacy of computer systems. Currently she is learning hardware and software acceleration. It isn't just computer knowledge that resides in the young rabbits brain. She also has a great understanding of patterns. While Gumball excels at quick thinking and improvising, She is the one to really think of a long drawn out plan to deliver the most successful outcome for any given mission. If Anais isn't with her friend or family, she can usually be known to just read or doing something educational for fun. As is her saying, "You can't spell fundamentals without FUN and MENTAL".

**Family**

Nicole Watterson (Deceased Mother)

Richard Watterson (Deceased Father)

Anais Watterson (Sister)

Joanna Watterson (Grandmother)

**Close Friends**

Taba Gem (Best Friend)

**Backstory**

Anais never really knew much about her parents. She does have faint memories, but most knowledge about them comes from her grandmother. This has prompted the young rabbit to bond with the elder rabbit strongly. She knows that biologically that Joanna is her grandmother, but to Anais that's her mother figure. The same can be said with Gumball. He doesn't really talk about what their parents were like to her, but he does try his best to be a good male role model for his sister. It eventually became the same thing towards gumball for Anais, She knows that he is biological brother, but he feels like the father figure for her. They still joke around like grandmother - granddaughter and brother- sister, but she can't shake the feelings of role models away.

Anais was and to some extent still is an awkward person in social situations. It is the one drawback of sitting and learning from socially awkward computer genius'. There was one person that did manage to break down her walls. The bat girl Taba Gem, Anais' best friend. One day during 1st grade Taba decided to just sit next to her during recess. It was awkward at first, but they soon became accustomed to each other's presence. She doesn't tell Taba about what her family does in fear of losing the only friend she ever made, but she does her best to try and not be socially awkward near her best friend.

Lately, Anais has become more outspoken and agitated. Joanna and, to an extent Taba, both understand what the 13 year old bunny is going through. Puberty can be a pain for young girls. Joanna is waiting for the right opportunity to aid in the process of her granddaughter ascending to womanhood, and her best friend is their to ride out the process of turning into women together.

**Author'****s**** Notes**

I plan on having the next actual chapter later today or tomorrow afternoon. I just want to be clear that I am writing these dossiers not only for you, but for me. I need to be able to look back on these to see if I am writing the character they way I want to portray them. Anyways, the next dossier will be after 2-5 story chapters. I don't know who will have the next dossier, but if you have a recommendation leave a review. Peace out.


End file.
